Valentina Allegra de Fontaine
'La Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine'As spelled officially by Marvel Comics on its S.H.I.E.L.D. page, although misspelled with a male name and spelled with different Italian article as "Valentina Allegro de Fontaine" in her name's first two mentions, in Strange Tales #159, "Spy School", p.10, panel 6, and Strange Tales #162, "So Evil, the Night", p.3, panel 6. is a fictional, comic book espionage agent in the Marvel Comics universe,obviously innspired by Modesty Blaise]],and Tracy Bond]]. Created by writer-artist Jim Steranko, she first appeared in the "Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." feature in Strange Tales #159 (Aug 1967). Publication history The Contessa appeared prominently throughout creator Jim Steranko's run of the Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. feature that ran through Strange Tales #168 (May 1968) and in the same-name comic-book series that began the following month. An agent who literally threw S.H.I.E.L.D. chief Nick Fury for a loop upon their initial meeting, she quickly became his love interest, and was featured in a silent, one-page seduction sequence in Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #2 that famously had two panels changed, at the behest of the Comics Code Authority. In the third-to-last panel, de facto Marvel art director John Romita, Sr. redrew a telephone that had been taken off the hook for privacy, placing the receiver back in the cradle; in the last panel, an image was removed and replaced with a closeup of an item from earlier in the page — a phallic long-barreled gun in a holster: made him put back on. ... The last panel on that page had Nick and his old lady kneeling, with their arms around each other, and that was entirely too much for the Code, so the panel was replaced with a picture of a gun in its holster. }} The story was reprinted as published in Nick Fury Special Edition #1 (Dec. 1983). When reprinted again, in Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Who Is Scorpio? (Marvel Enterprises, 2001; ISBN 978-0-7851-0766-8), however, Steranko's original final panel was reinserted. In a black-and-white long shot with screentone shading, the couple is beginning to embrace, with Fury standing and the Contessa on one knee, getting up. Fictional character biography Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine was a member of the European jet set and a citizen of Italy. After both her parents were killed for aiding some unspecified resistance movement, the Contessa found her life meaningless. Desiring to carry on in their places so their deaths would not be in vain, she eventually was contacted by the international espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. and entered a training program to become an agent.Strange Tales #162, "So Evil, the Night'' p.3, panel 6'' She first encountered its executive director, Nick Fury, aboard S.H.I.E.L.D.'s airborne headquarters, the Helicarrier, toward the end of her training, impressing Fury by tossing him head-over-heels with a judo throw after his uttering an untoward remark about female agents. The two eventually became lovers, and their relationship continued for many years. As a result of the Contessa's remarkable talents and skills in many areas, she quickly became a leading member of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was also at one point appointed as the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Femme Force. Secret Invasion It is revealed that shortly after the Secret War, a Skrull agent posed as Contessa de la Fontaine in order to spy on Nick Fury and learn as many secrets as possible. However, Fury grew suspicious and killed the agent, who then reverted to her true shape, thus revealing the Invasion to Fury.The Mighty Avengers #12 After the death of Captain America, a second impostor posing as the Contessa approached Dum Dum Dugan with the intent of learning the location of Fury, whom the Skrulls are seeking. After he reveals he doesn't know, the impostor stabs Dugan with claws resembling those of the X-Man, Wolverine. After Dugan's body is thrown into the ocean, the impostor takes his place. Secret Warriors Both Dugan and the Contessa are later shown alive and healthy. They are freed from captivity along with the other humans kidnapped and replaced by Skrulls.Secret Invasion #8 In the premiere of the new 'Secret Warriors' series, where Nick Fury is fighting back against Norman Osborn's H.A.M.M.E.R., it is shown HYDRA has always controlled S.H.I.E.L.D., right from the start.Secret Warriors #1 (2010) Fontaine becomes the new Madame Hydra''Secret Warriors'' #6 (2010) and is revealed to have been a Russian mole recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. She is working for the formerly Soviet espionage group called Leviathan. This betrayal is known to Fury, who is working on bringing down HYDRA and Leviathan. Fontaine kills the current Madame Hydra, who is revived in a new form. After her defeat, Nick Fury tries to rescue Contessa from jail.Secret Warriors #11-28 (2011) Other versions MC2 In the alternate universe MC2 imprint, the Contessa is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who encounters Spider-Girl. Ultimate Marvel in the Ultimate Marvel Universe, Allegra de Fontaine is the chairman of the OXE Group, currently the largest holding company in the World. She's part of the secret Kratos Club, a group of industrial multimillionaires whose goal is to use their influence to ensure that the right things get done, no matter what.Ultimate Fallout #3 Earth X In recent history leading up to Earth X, she was still an active member of S.H.I.E.L.D. when Norman Osborn takes control of the United States of America. When Nick Fury refused to deal with Osborn, Osborn had created the parasitic Hydra creatures from information he gained from the Bloodstone files. The Hydra were sent to attack and take down SHIELD's helicarrier, causing it to crash. Many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Contessa among them, were transformed into host bodies for the Hydra organism. Like all people infected with the Hydra, Contessa was killed and her body usurped by the Hydra parasite that clings to the chest of her body. While her soul was transported to the Realm of the Dead where it would relive moments of her history, her physical body became a member of the Hydra group led by the "Madam Hydra" which controlled the body of She-Hulk. Most Hydra's ended up in New York, where they would be seemingly killed by the Skull's invading army, however the group would survive and return to a secret base. There, the Hydra would be banished to Limbo by Captain America, who armed with Rom's blaster. Contessa's soul would be inducted in Mar-Vel's army of the dead in a final battle against Death, Thanos and Mephisto. Later she would be granted a place in Mar-Vel's Paradise, following this her current whereabouts are unknown.Earth X #1 1/2''Universe X'' #11 Mutant X In Mutant X, the Contessa is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who fought Havok and the Six on Liberty Island when S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to release the Legacy Virus which would kill all super-powered life.Mutant X #1 In other media Television * Valentina Allegra de Fontaine appears in the 1998 TV movie Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., portrayed by Lisa Rinna. * Valentina Allegra de Fontaine makes a cameo appearance in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode "Winter Soldier." She appears as a member of a young Nick Fury's squadron. See also * List of S.H.I.E.L.D. members References External links * Valentina Allegra de Fontaine at Marvel Wikia Category:Characters created by Jim Steranko Category:Comics characters introduced in 1967 Category:Female supervillains Category:Fictional Italian people Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents